Just a Dream
by Liz-Hiddle32
Summary: Sally and Lightning are going to get marry but something bad happens to Lightning and Sally can't believe it. Just a Dream sung by Carrie Underwood


Lightning and Sally were outside of the Cozy Cone lobby looking at the stars. Lightning looked at her and smiled.

"I'm still thinking about tomorrow." Lightning sighed.

Sally looked at him with a serious face.

"There's going to be some rules."

"What rules?" Sally laughed.

"Well I decide that tonight we will just be together…not think about anything…just you and me together."

Sally smiled and leaned close to Lightning and pressed her lips against hers.

`It was two weeks after she turned eighteen. All dressed in white. Going to the church that night.

She had his box of letter in the passenger seat. Sixpence in a shoe. Something borrow something blue.

When the church doors open up wide. She put her veil down trying to hide her tears. Oh she just couldn't believe it.

She heard the trumpets from the military band. And the flowers fell out of her hands.

Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever. Now I'll never know. I can't even breath.

It's like I come looking form a distance standing in the background. Everybody saying he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream.`

"I'm just nerves about tomorrow." Sally sighed.

"Tomorrow is just another day." Lightning said as he gave her a kiss.

`The preacher man said let us bow our head and pray. Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt. Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she has ever heard.

When they handed her a folded up flag. And she help it with all she had left for him. Oh, what could have been.`

Sally was in front on Lightning's trailer saying goodbye to him. Lightning was going to his race of his second season.

"I wish I could come." Sally smiled a little.

"Me too but you need to stay here and watch arfter the Cozy Cone."

"You're right."

Both of them heard Doc calling Lightning. Lightning and Sally looked at each other.

"I love you Sally."

"I love you too Stickers."

Lightning and Sally kissed and when they separated Sally looked at his eyes.

"You'll be back by tomorrow, right?"

"Sure! I'll be right on time so we can get married tomorrow. I'll be thinking of you Sally."

"Ok. Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye hone."

"Bye."

Sally watched Lightning get in his trailer. When Lightning got in he blew a kiss to Sally and Sally did the same thing. Lightning smiled and closed the door and started to leave. Sally stayed where she was and watched as Lightning left.

`And then the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart. Baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever. Now I'll never know. I can't even breath.

It's like I come from a distance standing in the background everybody saying he's not coming home now. This is just a dream.`

The next morning Sally saw Doc driving to her and she went to him. Doc gave her a letter and Sally looked at the letter.

"What is this Doc?" Sally asked.

"A letter from the Dinco owner, . Read it."

Sally unfolded the paper and began to read it. When she was done she looked up at Doc with tears in her eyes.

"Is this true Doc?"

Doc closed his eyes. "Yes…Lightning is gone." Sally began to cry.

"But how did this crash happen?"

"He got knocked off the track by a new racecar and he got hurt really badly."

"What's his name?"

"Brayen."

"No! This can't be happening!" Sally cried.

`Oh baby why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever. Now I'll never know. Oh, I'll never know!`

Sally went to Wheel Well where everybody was saying goodbye to Lightning. Sally went to his coffin and she touched it with her wheels. She started to cry hard.

"Goodbye Stickers. I wished you were still here. I wanted to get marry with you and have a family. I promise that I will always love you and that we will see each other again in heaven one day. I love you Stickers. I will always be your Sally…" Sally sighed.

`It's like I come looking from a distance looking from the background. Everybody saying he's not coming home now. This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream. Oh this is just a dream. Just a dream…yeah…yeah.`


End file.
